No Regrets
by JxExR
Summary: 3 x 13 Predictions based on promos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue!  
Premise: 3 x 13 Predictions  
Lyrics: J_eanette Lindström/(c) 2009 Music Box Publishing_  
_

**No Regrets - Andy & Dov**

_Still the echoes  
of our laughter  
First before, and then  
Ever after_

"Andy…we'll get him. It's not your fault."

Andy's eyes looked up from the file that lay open on her lap.

"It's not."

Her eyes were weary and wet from tears. She reached up with one hand to rub them and then she lightly touched the bruise on her cheek.

"Jon Gray," she said as she looked back down at the file. "It says he has a brother, Charlie, who owns a diner downtown. That's where we should start. Maybe someone there will know where he might have gone."

"It's worth a shot."

Dov pulled the cruiser into the empty diner's parking lot.

"Out of business" Andy read when she saw the sign in the window. "Well, I guess we won't be finding any answers here." She reopened the file and began to scan through it again.

"Wait…wasn't a dark green van reported stolen earlier this morning?" Dov asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because there's one parked in the ally across the street. Do you see it?"

"Yea."

"Let's drive over and get a better look."

When they pulled up to the alley, Andy radioed in the license plate number while Dov got out to investigate the van. It appeared empty. He pressed his hand against the glass and looked inside. No one. Andy watched her partner as he walked around the van. She was startled when the dispatcher came crackling over the radio confirming the van as stolen.

_Pull it together, Andy._

She got out of the cruiser and walked to her partner.

"It's empty," he said.

"It's stolen," Andy replied.

Dov tried the door and it opened. He looked inside for anything suspicious, but found nothing out of the ordinary. The partners were turning back to their cruiser to relay their findings when Andy noticed movement inside the diner.

"Dov."

A man came out of the diner's front door, saw the cruiser, began to go back inside, changed his mind, and started to run. Andy and Dov sprinted after him. The man ran behind the diner's dumpster and took off down another alley.

"Stop. Stop, police," Andy yelled after him.

The man didn't stop, but he wasn't fast enough to outrun Andy. She quickly caught up with him and, shoving her elbow into his back, knocked him to the ground. The man's face landed hard against the pavement. Andy forced his hands behind his back and took out her cuffs. He turned his face to the side as Dov approached. The blood that was running from the man's nose had begun to cover his face, but there was no denying who he was.

"Jon Gray," Dov said breathlessly. It wasn't a question. "What did you do with her? Where is the girl?"

A mixture of blood and spittle came dripping from the man's mouth in response to Dov's questions. Andy yanked him up by his arms and pressed him against the ally's brick wall. She patted him down. He wasn't carrying anything.

"Where is she? Is she inside…in the diner?" Dov asked again. This time, the man laughed. It was a low, menacing gurgle.

"You took her from me," the man said. "I loved her and you took her away."

"We don't have time for this," Andy said. "Take him back to the cruiser and radio the station. I'm going in to look for her."

"You took her! She loved me and you took her! This one, she didn't love me. It's your fault! She's not Alice. We were in love," the man shouted as Dov dragged him back to the squad.

"Andy…don't go in there alone. You have to wait for backup," Dov pleaded. Andy ignored him and started toward the diner's entrance. "Andy, don't."

The door was already half-opened. Andy drew her gun and slowly inched inside. She scanned the room. It was full of tables and chairs. There were signs hanging on the wall with edges slightly curled from age. There were dust particles dancing slowly in the slits of sunlight that escaped from behind the blinds. There was silence. Andy carefully walked through the room toward the kitchen entrance.

With her gun out, she peered inside. There was no one in the room, but the ceiling lights were turned on. Their reflections shone brightly off the slick metal surfaces of the countertops. A hallway continued from the kitchen. There were two doors on the right side that led to other rooms, and there was one door at the end of the hall that led outside.

Andy approached the first door. Carefully, she pushed it opened and looked inside. It had been, she supposed, the diner's dry stock. Though, now, it was mostly empty. A few carryout containers remained on a top shelf next to bags of sugar or flour. She left that room and continued down the hall.

The last room was sealed with a heavy metal door. _The freezer_, Andy knew. She pushed the door opened, and as she looked inside movement caught her eye. In the left corner of the room stood a girl. Her face was red and swollen from tears. Her eyes were filled with terror. She was standing with her hand extended. To it, a small object was taped.

"Hi," Andy spoke softly. "I'm officer McNally. I'm a police officer…I'm here to help you. Everything's okay…"

"I have a bomb…" the girl stammered. "He taped it to my….hand. If, if I let go…it will blow up. He said if I let go, it will blow…up."

"Okay…" Andy answered. "It's okay…I'm going to get you out of here." "Dov…" she called on the radio.

"Andy, back up is on the way. Did you find her?"

"Yea…Dov, call the bomb squad." She was trying to appear brave. To remain calm, like she was trained, but at the word "bomb" Andy's voice cracked.

"Bomb? Andy, are you okay? I'm coming in."

"I'm going to take the bomb from you," Andy explained to the frightened girl. "I have to un-tape it first. Keep ahold of it real tight, okay? Once the tape is off, I'll put my hand around the trigger and you can take your hand off."

"Andy," Dov called as he appeared in the doorway of the freezer. "Andy?" His eyes widened with fear when he saw his friend and fellow officer holding the bomb in her hand.

"Take her, Dov. Take her and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you in here."

"You have to. Make sure she's safe. ETF will be here soon. Tell them where I am."

He did not want to leave her, but he knew that there was no other choice. He gave Andy one last look before taking the girl under his arms and making for the exit.

***To be continued...***  
Next chapter, **No Regrets - Sam & Collins**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue!  
Premise: 3 x 13 Predictions  
Lyrics: J_eanette Lindström/(c) 2009 Music Box Publishing_  
_

*****Sorry…I know that I said the next chapter would be Sam & Collins, but it was getting too long and I divided it in half. I just called this "At the Station" because it's about stuff that happens at the station! :o) Sam & Collins is next!**

**No Regrets - At the Station**

_We went walking along the water  
Evening sky in gold  
Stories yet untold_

"He escaped from our division and we're gonna get him."

Sam barely heard the staff sergeant as he addressed the officers on parade. His eyes were on Andy. She'd been beaten up pretty bad by that sick prick, Jon Gray, earlier this morning. Her face was cut and bruised, but that wasn't the worst of it. Andy was taking it hard, Sam knew. She was blaming herself. He wanted to stand beside her-to protect her. He wanted to reach out and touch her-to feel her skin under his fingertips. He wanted to move, but he didn't.

_I let her down. I wasn't there. I let Jerry down. Andy, Jerry, and Sara, too. I let Sara down, too. Everyone. Everyone who's ever loved me. Trusted me. _

He watched Andy as she stood in front of him. As she stood surrounded by the other officers-her friends. As she stood alone. Alone in her grief. Sam understood that. He'd been grieving most of his life.

_"Sara? Sara?" The young boy called out into the darkness. There was no reply, so the boy began walking down the sidewalk. Ahead, within the shadow of a dim street lamp, the boy saw a small, cowering figure surrounded by three other, larger ones. "Sara" he yelled again as he began to run closer. One of the large figures turned to him and the boy saw that the figure had a face-that the figure was a man. He should have been afraid. He was afraid, but that didn't stop him. He ran closer still. His heart was racing. "Sara?" Then, he was close enough to hear the sobbing. To see the tangled mess of black hair. His sister's coat. A red coat. His sister's cries. Sara. He heard laughter, too. It was coming from the figures-the men. "Get out of here…your sister's busy," one of them laughed as he shoved the boy aside. The boy tripped and landed hard on the pavement. He tried to break his fall and scraped his palms and wrists on the concrete. From the ground, the boy grabbed fistfuls of rocks. He began to throw them at the men. A bottle. A large piece of broken cement. His hands ached. He ran at one of the men. Kicked him and clawed with his fingers. The man responded by beating the boy in the face-knocking him to the ground. While the first man began to kick the boy, a second grabbed a piece of the broken bottle the boy had thrown. "No!" The girl cried out in grief. "Leave him alone. He's only a little boy. You can have me, see? It's fine. Sammy, go home now," her voice shook with sobs. "Go home and I'll be home, too, in a little while. It will only be a little while."_

"Shaw and Diaz…Epstein and McNally…Swarek and Collins…" Frank was reading off the list of partners. Sam was with Nick.

"Sir, I think that we should…" Nick began to say as he approached Sam.

"Collins, I'll meet you outside," Sam interrupted before he turned to walk after Andy. She was already halfway out the door.

"Hey, brother. Don't worry, we're gonna get that…" Oliver took one look at his friend and decided to leave his sentence unfinished.

Sam continued to follow Andy down the hallway. If she knew that he was walking after her, she didn't show it. When he finally caught up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her and turn her around. "Andy," he said quietly. The heart in his chest sank when she shrank away from his touch. She stayed, though. Stayed and looked up at him.

_It might have been better if she just kept walking_, Sam thought. The look she gave him broke his heart.

"What do you need, Officer Swarek? " she asked trying to make her voice as cold and angry as she possibly could. Her eyes betrayed her, though. They were not angry. They were sad and tired. Sad, tired, and wet-as if the tears were just sitting on the edge, waiting to fall. Sam knew that he had helped put them there, and that made him angry. He had never meant to do that. He had promised to never leave her without a fight, and it had been a fight. It still was. With himself. He had been fighting hard every day to put distance between them. To keep her safe and to save himself.

"Sam, what do you want?" She asked again.

"I…I just wanted to, uh"

_Say that I love you. Say that you're too good for me. That you're the sun and I'm the shadow. That you deserve the world and that all I could ever do is bring you down. That I'm afraid to ever let you know me, because you would probably still love me. Love me and stay when you should run._

Sam stood with his mouth opened unable, for a few long moments, to finish his sentence. "Say that it wasn't your fault. You did everything right, you know? So, don't blame yourself." Then, realizing the double-meaning of his words, he added "we'll find him."

Andy offered no response. She looked at Sam hard for a moment and then turned to leave. He let her go.

The sun was bright when he stepped outside, so Sam put on his glasses. It made for a good excuse, anyway. The ride with Nick would be uncomfortable. Lately he and Andy had been spending a lot of time together and Sam wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"Get in," Sam ordered curtly and the younger officer moved to the passenger's side. Sam scanned the parking lot for Andy. She was with Dov. _Great_, Sam thought to himself as he considered Dov's ability to keep her safe. With a heavy breath, Sam ducked into the driver's seat.

"Were going to Gray's last known residence," Sam informed the other officer. Nick nodded. It would take about fifteen minutes to make the trip, Sam knew. In silence the cruiser pulled out from the station.

***To be continued...***  
Next chapter, **No Regrets - Sam & Collins**


End file.
